X Men Adventure
by Thunder Crush
Summary: A young, intelligent mutant transfers to Bayville High and joins the X - Men team. He's making new friends at the high school and trying to gain better control over his powers. However, there are also dangers lurking in every corner - ones that could cost him his life.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival to Bayville

**Early in the night-time a white blue striped New York Train Shuttle bus was driving on a road that leads to Bayville,New York but the only passenger on the bus was a boy who obviously getting impatient.**

* * *

The boy glanced down at his blindingly white skin. It contrasted his deep blue shirt, making his skin seem even whiter. He hated that. He felt like the abominable snow-kid. The light blond hair didn't help either. He'd always hoped that as he got older his skin and hair would darken, like they do on everyone else, but in ten years of life, he was still as white a sheet and blond as the sun. He fingered his sapphire necklace as he fidgeted. The city bus's worn seats were uncomfortable and the trip itself was taking an insanely long time. Tracing the odd metallic triangle had helped to calm him earlier, but a scream was welling up inside him. His skin was on fire and his heart felt like it would explode! "This is SO BORING!" He complained. ''How long will it take for this bus to make it to Bayville, New York?''

The bus driver was starting to get a bit angry and shouted, ''Stop complaining already kid!'' A somewhat chubby white-skinned man who had dark hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black suit with a hat replied back to him in an deafening tone while sitting in the driver's seat with his hands of the steering wheel. ''Are you always like this?''

The boy tried calm down, but couldn't and began to go on ''No, I just don't like to stay in the same place for more than HALF and hour.'' The boy said impatiently while still fidgeting in his chair a bit. ''I'm just getting impatient that's all.''

The driver looked through his side view mirror to look at Brian's case you didn't know this, but a bus from New York City has never been driven to Bayville, so there's NO telling how long it'll take to get there.'' The bus driver explained to him while sounding a bit annoyed.

''Well I guess I really can't complain, because I did kind of do this to myself by picking the school, but why couldn't my mom just drive me there?'' The boy complained while getting more impatient and board. ''I want something interesting to happen, but this bus ride is so BOORRINNGG.''

''Ok, listen here Brian, I would rather be doing something else then driving you to this place, but because of your daddy's money, I just couldn't refuse.'' The bus driver replied with an irritated look while revealing the 10-year-old boy's name. ''And if you don't behave yourself for the rest of this trip, I'll make you get out of this bus and walk the rest of the way.''

''Are you threatening me?'' Brian asked a bit surprised as he stopped moving around in his chair to look at the bus driver who was still had his hands on the steering wheel.

He then smiled ''Yep!'' The bus driver responded without saying another word.

Brian didn't look amused. ''Just drive already and stop talking.'' He demanded with a glare

The bus driver frowned. ''Just be quiet you should really be thanking me for driving you here, since your mother is so busy.'' He pointed out

Brian started to take deep breaths trying to calm down a bit further. ''Yeah I know.'' Brian responded back calmly rolling his eyes at the bus driver. ''And my dad is a well-known scientist who manly focuses his work on mutations so he's was also out of the question to drive me here.''

The bus driver rolled his yes, ''Yeah I know.'' The bus driver replied already knowing what Brian's father does for a living. ''But I don't get why he would study mutations! It's not like that mutants exist!''

''You sure about that?'' Brian said with a smile as a strange white aura was starting to surround him. ''I mean there might be a possibility that they exist, maybe even closer than you think or you might just be driving towards a place where mutants live.'' Brian said while chuckling.

''Huh? You watch way to much television kids!'' The bus driver said as he couldn't see Brian's body glowing with a white color, but then he started to notice a chill. ''Huh is it me or did it suddenly get cold in here?'' The bus Driver asked in confusion as he started to get goose bumps, and that's when Brian was a little nervous.

Brian started to get nervous ''Um what are you talking about? I don't feel anything? It's all in your head! It must be the stress of your job'' He exclaimed frantically as the white aura around his body started to vanish and the temperature in the bus returned to normal. ''It's perfectly warm in here, see? Hahahah?'' Brian said laughing while sounding nervous as he got up off the floor and walked back to his seat.

''Um, ok?'' The bus driver replied to him while not knowing how to reply to that little performance Brian gave him. ''Well anyway we should be getting to Bayville in a few minutes, because I can see the city lights now.

''Yeah, nice to know!'' Brian responded while not bothering to look at the city as he was feeling a bit nervous. '_'I'm happy I can go somewhere new, but I just don't want to be the new kid in a school where the students are older than me and might be doing a lot of fighting in that insitution.''_

He then calmed down ''I can't believe I'm going to High School sometime this week.'' Brian said quietly while staring down to the floor with a frown. _''And to make matters worse I'm going to leave all my friends I made in my elementary School.'' _Brian thought as he clenched his fist as it started to glowing a white colo_r._

''I don't get why I have to hide being a mutant from everyone but my family,'' Brian said to himself quietly as he closed his eyes. '_'Just because I'm a little different from regular people.'' _Brain thought as his fist stopped glowing white.

''How about we speed this ride up a bit?'' The bus driver suddenly asked out of the open, much to Brian's confusion as he was staring directly at him, but then he realized what he meant.

''This is going to be a bumpy ride!'' Brian said to himself as the bus driver pushed the gas peddle hard with his foot, which caused the bus to accelerate at high speed.

''YYAAAHHH.'' Brian screamed while he fell out of the seat and landed on the floor on his back. ''Slow down.''

_''If I wasn't a 4th grader whose intelligence was slightly above that of a 9th graders I wouldn't be going through this.''_ Brian though to himself with an annoyed look while trying to get up off the bus's floor.

''Calm down kids. We're going to get there in no time.'' The bus driver said to Brian, who was still laying on the floor.

_''__How'd he get a driver's license. I might never know!'' B_rian thought while he finally got up off of the floor.

* * *

**Later, that night Brian finally made it to Bayville High School, but there was a football game going on in the Football Field.**

**The bus was driving across the road to the school quickly until it then stopped behind the school.**

''Here we are.'' The bus driver exclaimed as he stopped the bus by hitting the gas peddle.

''AAAHH.'' Brian yelled as he was sliding down the bus floor, but somehow managed to stopped before he hit his head.

''Ok, here's the school.'' The bus driver said with a smile as he pushed a button that then caused the two doors to opened from the inside. ''You don't want to be late do you?''

''Haha! Wow, I can see why you're a bus driver.'' Brian remarked sarcastically with an irritated look while he got up of the floor, then walked down the three steps of the bus to get out of it. ''Hey I'm going to watch this football game, and don't bother waiting up for me, I'm moving here as of tonight after I find that girl'.

''Ok, but how do you know she's still here?'' The bus driver asked while closing two of the bus's doors. ''I mean it's night time.''

''I just know! My mom told me that the principle of this school said that I should find some girl named Jean, who should be taking pictures of the football game then I can fill out the transfer papers so, I can transfer here.'' Brian replied as he started to walk behind the school, then heard a lot of cheering. ''And my mom also told me what she looked like so it shouldn't be too hard to find her.''

''Just be careful kid.'' The bus driver said as he turned his heard away from Brian to look what was in front of him. ''You might get hurt if you don't watch your back.'' He replied while driving off

''Get myself hurt, don't make me laugh, I can take care of myself.?'' Brian said with a with straight towards the football field

* * *

Behind Bayville High, a football game was taking place on Rectangle Grass football field marked with white paint with different people cheering in the stands while cheerleaders wearing red,white and yellow uniforms were cheering in front of them.

''Touch down, Touch down!'' the cheerleaders yelled out while the different people in the stands were clapping and stomping their feet.

''Touch down!'' the cheerleaders yelled out again while waving their palm palms. ''B-B-B-a-y - v-v-v-i-l-l-e. Go Bayville!'' the male and female cheerleader yelled out. ''B-B-B-a-y – v-v-v-i-l-l-e!'' All of the cheerleaders cheered loudly again.

Brian then started to walk across the field. _''Well, this seems like an interesting game,'' Brian though to himself with a smile while he watched the two different teams play against each other. ''But, I can't get side tracked by the excitement. I have to find that Jean girl.''_

The crowd was cheering loudly for the Bayville High school football team, much to Brian's dismay from all the noise.

Brian started to walk towards the field in search for Jean and Scott while having his ears covered by his hands. ''She has to be here somewhere,'' Brian said to himself with a frown as he looked around to see if he could find anyone near the field with a camera. ''And I wish everyone in that stand would shut up.''

_'_'_But, still I really can't wait to see what this school is going to be like and the mutant institution!''_ Brian was thinking while also snickering a bit as he walked to the edge of the football field_. ''But, I do hope that I can find some adventure around this city, because- huh?'_'

Brian sniffed the air around him, because he smelled something disguising. ''Eww. What is that awful smell?'' Brian asked himself while looking behind him to see nothing was there. ''This is a waste of my time,'' Brian said, irritated, while walking further into the Football field with a confused look.

He then checked his back pocket for something until he realized their was nothing their, which made him stopped in his tracks. ''My-my wallet its gone.'' He shouted while looking around to see if he dropped it. ''It had my money and ID in it.''

Brian then got on the ground in search for his wallet. _''Why do bad things always happen to me?'' _He thought to himself while shifting his hands around the grass until he got up. ''I guess it really doesn't matter I won't be going back home anyway. Since my new home is now this X - Mansion.''

He continued to walk away not noticing a shadowy figure behind the tree.

''He-he, that was like taking candy from a baby.'' A voice that sounded like a teenagers exclaimed happily while holding a black wallet in his hands, ''This just keeps getting easier and easier.''

''Now I think its time for me to go back to the stands and see what else I can get my hands on.'' The shadowy figure said as he began to hopped towards the back of the stands like frog.

* * *

A white-skinned football player wearing a red and yellow uniform with blond hair and green eyes was running towards the Rugby Goal post with the foot ball in his hands while a player from the opposing was chasing after him.

''Touch down, touchdown!'' the crowd yelled repeatedly as the player from the opposing team tackled the blond-haired foot ball player to the ground, and that's when the referee blew his whistle.

''YAAAAAYYYY!'' the crowd yelled out in excitement as a white-skinned girl who was wearing, tan pants, a long-sleeved purple shirt, and brown sandals was coming towards the blond-haired boy while taking pictures of him.

''Hey, Jean! Did you get that for the yearbook?'' The football played with a smile while still on the ground holding the football as the player from the opposing walked away.

''No this ones for my personal collection,'' Jean responded back with a smirk as she was looking at him with her green eyes completely unaware of who was behind her.

''Are you Jean Grey?'' A voice from behind her asked .

''Huh?'' Jean exclaimed as she turned around to see Brian standing behind her. ''Hey little boy, what are you doing out here all by yourself? Where's your mom and dad?'' Jean asked him, apparently not knowing who Brian was.

''Yeah, you're not suppose to be out here?'' The blond-haired football player reminded him as he got up off the ground.

Brian was starting to look a bit confused to how Jean didn't know who he was. ''Oh yeah, I forgot we haven't formerly met yet, have we?'' Brian responded back towards her with a small grin.

''Um, am I supposed to know who you are?'' Jean replied back to him, a little confused too.

''I'm Brian Steel,'' Brian replied back to her with a slight grin. ''You know, I'm the kid who's going to be transferring here this week and I'm going to be attending your little, um club for gifted students tonight.'' Brian exclaimed trying to sound casual.

''Oh, so you're Brian,'' Jean exclaimed out with a bit of a shocked look, but remained calm. ''The principal told me you would be coming here tonight, but I didn't know what you looked like. Sorry, and Professor Xavier didn't tell me you would be coming this soon.''

The blonde haired foot ball player was looking a bit confused ''Wait, you know this brat Jean? And how is a he transferring to this school? I doubt he's smart enough to go here.'' He asked. ''And what's this ''club'' anyway?''

Brian was looking a bit annoyed at the football player constant questions about him. ''Well, the reason why I'm transferring here is because of a little thing called...intelligence,''

Brian then rolled his eyes at him and began to start talking again ''And the club I was talking about is none of your business and this intelligence I'm talking about is something you should think about gett-''

''Anyway,'' Jean said, slightly loud so she could interrupt Brian before he could finish his sentence. ''Duncan, it's true that he's only a kid, but he's really intelligent for a kid of his age,and he also has very special talents.'' Jean explained to the blonde-haired teen calmly while revealing his name in the process.

Brian then started to get a slight grin.''Yeah, and its all because of my father's daily teachings after I come home from my school, and my special talents or something I got when I was younger.'' He added in with both of his hands on his hips while looking up at Duncan.

Duncan rolled his eyes while sounding unimpressed. ''How nice for you, kid. I really don't care.''

''Ok, listen up, you Neanderthal,'' Brian said, now glaring at Duncan with an irritated look, having enough of his attitude. ''I have just about had enough of you, and I've only been talking to you for a few seconds.''

''That's tough talk coming from a little brat,'' Duncan said with a devious grin on his face while walking towards Brian.

Jean then stepped in front of Brian, who looked ready to fight him, before Duncan could get to him ''Um Duncan, I think you should get back to the game,'' Jean suggested with a slight smile, reminding him that the football game was still going on.

''Hmp. I guess you're right!'' Duncan replied back, sounding a bit irritated while also having a slightly irritated look on his face. ''You got lucky brat,'' Duncan exclaimed as he ran back to the field.

''You should really watch that mouth of yours, Brian,'' Jean suggested while she turned towards Brian while having her arms crossed. ''It might get you hurt one day.''

Brian didn't look concerned at all. ''Oh please if anyone tries to hurt me I'll just use my powers on them and that'll be that.'' He pointed out.

Jean then kneeled down towards him. ''You can't use your powers like that; that's the other reason your mother decided to put you into this school.'' She said. ''To help you learn how to control your powers and learn how to use them properly.''

''Yeah I know all that already, and I also know to keep your institution a secret from everybody '' Brian responded back nonchalantly while yawning. ''Just tell your boyfriend not to mess with me the next time you see him, OK, because if he disrespects me one more time.''

Jean then got back up off the ground ''If you want to go to this school Brian, I suggest you don't pick fights with other students, or misuse your powers.'' Jean suggested as Brian was totally ignoring every word she said.

''Can you just give me the transfer forms so I can be on my way to this X-Mansion?'' Brian exclaimed as he was getting a bit impatient. ''I don't have all the night you know.''

''Just say calm, I'll get you the transfer papers once this football game is over, ok?'' Jean replied nicely while staying perfectly calm. ''In the meantime, just enjoy the game.''

''Fine, Fine. Not like I have much of a choice,'' Brian exclaimed as he rolled his eyes, then walked away from Jean.

Brian was walking towards the stands, so he could have a better view of the game. ''Well, now I know one of the students here is an arrogant jerk.''

* * *

**Jean and Duncan were walking out off the field together towards the Benches**

Two football players who were wearing the same uniforms walked up to Duncan ''hey look at that.'' A white-skinned foot ball player said while pointing towards to a teenage boy who had brown hair and was wearing a blue sweater vest, pale colored pants, with pale, hazel hair and yellow eyes was walking towards a man wearing a red and white jacket.

''Talanski's at it again.'' the football player added in while Duncan just grinned while the man walked away not knowing that Talanski just toke his mahogany wallet.

Talanski then got toke all the money out of the stolen wallet into his pockets, then threw the wallet to the ground. then walked to the back of the stands.

Duncan then turned around to look at the coach. ''hey coach can we be excused for a second?'' he asked while the Coach looked up at the score board that had Home with 40 points and Visitors with 17 points.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah, just hustle back.'' the coach responded to him while Duncan got his helmet on his head, then walked towards the back of the stands.

* * *

Brian continued to walk towards the stands where he then noticed that the three football players from the Bayville High Football team were walking towards the back of the stands._ ''Why are those three going over there, I wonder?''_


	2. Chapter 2 Football Game's early end

Brian finally made it to Bayville High, then had a brief encounter with Jean Gray and a foot ball player named Duncan. They instantly started to dislike each otherand almost got into a fight, but before Duncan could cause any harm, Jean stepped then told Brian she would give him the transfer papers after the game was over. After that, he decided to watch the rest of the game, but saw three football players heading to towards the back of the stands for so reason. Brian decided to follow them to see what was going on.

* * *

In the stands was a teenage boy who had brown hair and was wearing a blue sweater vest, pale colored pants, and red sun glasses. He was sitting while playing with a coin in his fingers, until it fell out of his fingers and between the stands. ''Aw man, my cash!'' the boy said, a bit irritated, until he noticed a hand coming from between the stands, taking a wallet from somebody.

''Hey check it out, it looks like someone is taking up a collection,'' he pointed out to a teenage boy who was sitting next to him who had blond hair and gray eyes.

''Wow, should we call the cops?'' The blond-haired teen asked.

The teen with the sunglasses stood up and began to walk down the bleachers. ''Hold that option open.''

**-Behind the stands-**

The same teenage boy who stole Brian's that other mans wallet was in the back of the stands stealing another wallet. ''Got another one. He-he, ha,'' Todd laughed softly, holding the stolen brown wallet in his left hand.

He was then pulled down from the stands by somebody. He fell on the muddy ground. ''Wow.''

Three jocks, one of them happening to be Duncan, were staring down at him. ''If it ain't Toady Tolansky, picking up a little spare change,'' Duncan exclaimed, walking closer to him.

''Um h-hi Duncan. Look, I can explain,'' Todd said, sounding a little nervous and trying to back up away from them.

Duncan then grabbed him, lifted him into the air, and smashed him into the end of the stands. ''Shut up, frog face.''

**-Behind a green bush that wasn't very far away from back of the stands-**

Brian popped his head from out of the bushes to see everything that was happening to the unfortunate teen that was stealing money. ''Wow, it doesn't look like that little thief is going to get out this mess,'' Brian said to himself, looking at what was happening. ''But even so, I just can't let this guy get beat up by those three neanderthals,'' he exclaimed, thinking of what to do.

_"__If I use my powers on those three neanderthals, I would have no problem taking them ____down,"_Brian thought to himself, closing his eyes as his body surrounded itself with cold white aura. _"B__ut on the other hand, if use them____, then __all four of those boys would know I'm a mutant____.__ I don't want anyone to figure that little secret out,"_he seconded guessed himself, the aura around his body suddenly going away.

Brian opened his eyes. _"__But I won't stand a chance against those three neanderthals if I don't use them. Hmmm what to do, what to do?"_

''Well, I guess I should see how this plays out first, then try to help him,'' he said to himself as he continued to look at the four boys. ''Who knows,someone else might help him out - huh?'' he was saying until he noticed someone walking towards the back of the stands. ''Now who could that be, I wonder?''

**-Back behind the stands-**

''Let's crush him Dunk,'' the black-skinned foot ball player suggested, hitting the palm of his hand with his fist.

''Let's not Dunk,'' A voice from behind said firmly. The four players turned around to see the teen with sunglasses behind them. ''Just chill, the wallets are still there. How about we have him give back the cash, no harm done.''

Todd was nodding his head in agreement as he reached for his pocket. ''Yeah, yeah see? Here's the money,'' he exclaimed as he got all the money he stole.

Duncan looked at the boy that he had a grip on, then looked back at the teen. ''What'd you care about this scuzzo, Summers?

''Not much,'' Summers replied, crossing his arms, "but I'm not crazy about three against one, either. So, how about we settle this peacefully?''

''I think me and my buds are going to squash this slime ball, so you and your stupid sunglasses at night can just bail,'' Duncan responded, throwing a squealing Todd to the ground.

''Uh,'' Todd said as he hit the muddy ground.

_"I remember now,that's Scott Summers I remember the Professor telling me about him. He's also part of that institution for mutants, I also remember him having a very powerful mutant ability. Now what was it?__" _Brian thought to himself as he started to climb out of the bushes. He decided he should step in and aid Summers, but then stopped in his tracks. Scott was starting pull down his sunglasses, and a bright-red glow was emanating from his eyes. No one but Brian seemed to notice.

''Oooh I remember what his power is now.'' Brian exclaimed with his voice getting softer while trying to get back into the bushes. _"I think it would be best for me stay behind this bush where its safe__"_ he thought to himself.

Duncan walked towards Todd and stomped his foot on the ground close to his face. He then lifted it towards him. Todd looked up at him, obviously scared. ''I said, knock it off,'' Scott exclaimed as he grabbed Duncan from behind.

''Hey,'' Duncan responded angrily as Scott then threw him towards the other two football players.

''Hey!'' they both said as the fell to the ground. Todd got up off the ground and jumped away like a frog.

Brian was looking directly at the Todd. ''_A student here__, __jumping like a frog? How weir__d!''_

''He's getting away!'' The black-skinned football player exclaimed, getting up off the ground and starting to chase Todd, along with the white-skinned football player. Duncan accidentally fell face first on the ground.

He then turned around towards Summers, looking very angry. ''Big mistake, Summers!'' Duncan said angrily, getting up and running towards the teen, who held up his fists, ready to fight.

_"__Solving problems with fists. How predictable."_Brian was thinking with a blank expression as both Summers and Duncan threw a few punches at each other. Summers had the upper hand, as he grabbed Duncan's neck, while Brian was walking from out of the bush until he noticed Jean walking towards the back of the stands

Jean noticed Summers and Duncan fighting each other. ''Scott? No!'' she exclaimed, wide-eyed. Scott looked in her direction, giving Duncan an opening to punch Scott in his face.

''Scott!'' she yelled in shock as the punch threw him against the side of the stands. His red sunglasses fell off causing optical blast beams to shot out from both of his eyes causing Duncan to get sent flying backwards and the two blast hit a Propane Tank next to the closed Snack Bar causing a huge explosion.

''Ahhhhh!'' All the cheerleaders, football players, and spectators yelled as they ran away from the explosion while Jean had a horrified look.

* * *

Moments later, an ambulance showed up on the field to take care of those injured from the explosion, and a fire truck came to put out the flames. A few police officers were also investigating what exactly happened.

**-Underneath the Stands with some of the wood was on fire-**

Jean was walking towards a chunk of wood that was burning. ''It's too hot to touch...at least least with my hands,'' Jean said. The piece of wood on top of Scott's red sunglasses was suddenly lifted off of the ground that. The sunglasses then floated into Jean's left hand.

Brian then ran out of the bush and towards Jean. ''Th-that was AWESOME!'' he yelled out with excitement, avoiding the burning wood.

''Huh, Brian where did you come from?'' Jean asked in confusion to what he was doing back here. ''Well whatever you're doing back here, cam please calm down before you cause unnecessary attention OK?.'' She asked him while walking over towards Scott .

''You OK?'' Jean asked him, placing her hand on Scott's for a moment while she got the sunglasses back over his eyes.

''Jean?'' Scott exclaimed, as he recognized her. ''Oh wow I-''

''Shh I know,'' Jean replied, cutting him off. She looked through the stands to see two police officers helping an injured foot ball player. ''Look, you'd better-''

''Aw how adorable,'' Brain exclaimed popping up between Jean and Scott, surprising them both. ''Are you two in a relationship or something, he-he!''

''Huh? N-no, nothing like that we're just-'' Scott started to stutter, until he realized there was another person besides Jean with him. ''Wait, are you that other new recruit that suppose to be joining the institution tonight?''

Brian turned towards Scott with a small grin, ''Yes, I am. And I can't wait to see how joining a team is going to work for me.'' He said with a small grin.

''Scott as I was saying I think you should leave now.'' Jean suggested again while Scott wanting to talk back, but decided not to.

''OK, I'll see you back at the X -Mansion.'' Scott responded as he walked away from them with a small grin.

''Hahahaha'' Brian laughed a hardly with his stomach on his mouth, because he couldn't help but find it funny on how he knew Scott has a crush on Jean while she's already dating this Duncan guy. ''huh?'' He exclaimed as he saw a few wallets on the ground.

Jean then looked down at the little boy, who was standing right next to her._ "__I've got to get this kid to the X - Mansion so he'll settle down.__"_ she thought to herself. ''Um, Brian I've got something I would like you to-'' She started until she noticed he was on the ground.

''Um, what are you doing?'' Jean asked in confusion, as he was he was on the muddy ground.

Brian then looked up towards her and got back up with a handful of money and wallets. ''I'm looking for something for you information" he said, showing Jean the money he found.

''That doesn't belong to you, so you can't take it, you do know that right?'' she asked calmly, with a blank expression. ''So I suggest you put that back where it came from.''

Brian's expression turned to irritation. ''I already know I can't keep it, this money was already stolen by that Frog or Toad person anyway, and now that I mention it, it was pretty much all his fault that this happened in the first place,'' Brian responded while looking through multiple wallets in his hands until he found a black wallet that looked familiar

''Here it is...I think.'' Brian said to himself as He opened the wallet to find that there was a 20-dollar bill in it with the name "Brian Steel" written in black ink. ''I knew it this is mine; I knew I smelt something strange when I was walking on that field. He must swiped my wallet when I wasn't looking, then hopped away while I was turning around. Why that little, scrawny, frog faced thief! I can't believe I was actually thinking about helping him!" Brian yelled out loudly.

Jean was standing there, listening to him go on and on with a blank look._"This is going to be a long night,"_ she thought.

Brian was still complaining about how that Todd person stole his wallet without stop or pause. ''How dare that little thief steal my wallet from right under my nose,'' He said a bit loudly. His body was starting to surround itself with white aura, and he was fidgeting a lot.

''Brian, Brian, Brian,'' Jean repeated, kneeling down towards him and trying to put a calming hand on his shoulder. ''Control yourself and stop making such a fuss, OK?'' She flinched a bit as she quickly removed her hand. ''And try and power down. It's going to look suspicious if someone finds a sheet of ice on the ground back here when it's not even winter,'' Jean pointed out, shaking her slightly numbed hand a bit.

Brian looked down to see a small sheet of ice under his feet. ''OK fine,'' he replied with a frown as the aura around his body started to fade away. He put his wallet back into this pocket. ''What am I supposed to do now?'' he asked Jean with a small yawn.

Jean turned her back on Brian for a while to look through the stands to see the that the officer was still there, then turned around back towards Brian. ''Well I think it would be best for you to go to the X - Mansion with Scott,'' she replied back.

_''Go go back to the X – Mansion? But I wanted to see more of this place,__" _Brian thought to himself, rubbing the back of his head with a bit of a blank look, until he looked at the officer on the field. "_But on the other hand, it would probably be best for me to leave here, because I'm pretty sure it's almost my bed time, and I'd liked to see where I'd be living henceforth.''_

Brian yawned again, but this time a lot louder. ''OK fine; I'll go back to this X - Mansion if that's what you want,'' he replied with a straight face. He started to walk away from Jean without another word.

''OK, I'll catch up with you in a little while,'' Jean responded with a worried look. She started to walk towards the opposite end of the stands.

* * *

**Duncan was sitting on the side of the field while the police officers interrogated him. They wanted to know what exactly happened to cause this explosion.**

Duncan had his head hanging down with his eyes closed. His helmet was now cracked. ''Uuh,'' he let out softly, in pain.

A medic wearing a blue suit took Duncan's helmet that off his head. ''Take it easy son, try not to move.'' he suggested while holding Duncan up.

''What happened here?'' A police officer with a brown mustache asked, looking down at Duncan.

The man in the blue suit walked in front of Duncan, flashing a miniature flash light in his right eye. ''Um, my head, can't remember,'' Duncan replied back, still in a bit of pain.

''Concision, he's been hit hard,'' The medic explained as the police officer looked back at the fire curiously. ''Hmm, looks to me like-'' The police officer started.

On a nearby street, a bald man in a brown suit was in a golden car. His brown eyes squinted as physic waves came from his head.

The policeman's pupils shrank as the physic waves entered his brain. ''Yeah, of course, must have been a leak in the propane tank,'' he stuttered while the medic laid Duncan on the stretcher and covered half of his body with a white blanket.

''Duncan are you alright?'' Jean asked as she walked over towards him, obviously worried.

He looked up at her with a grin. ''Yeah, you know me, skull like concrete," Duncan replied, pretending to tap the side of his head, until it started to hurt again. ''Ow.''

''Oh, my poor baby,'' Jean replied back, still worried. The medic started to pull the stretcher to the back of the ambulance.

* * *

On the other side of the field, Scott looked directly at Jean while leaning on the side of the bleachers, one hand on his hip. He suddenly looked a bit agitated when Todd walked up beside him. ''Um, thanks really you know,'' Todd said, looking up at him.

''Yeah,'' Scott replied while walking away from him.

A voice then yelled out from the back of the stands, ''Hey, wait for me!''

''Huh?'' Todd exclaimed in confusion as he saw Brian running towards Scott. He was hurrying so much he almost hit Todd the process. ''Hey watch it, you little brat!'' Todd yelled in anger.

Brian stopped in his tracks upon seeing Todd. ''YOU!'' He yelled out, slowly walking towards him with narrowed eyes.

Todd crossed his arms and gave a slightly irritated look. ''What is it? You've got some business with me?'' he asked before Brian tackled him to the ground, hardly from out of the open.

Todd landed on his butt, a bit dazed to what just happened. ''What's wrong with you, you little brat? Do you want to get beaten up?'' Todd exclaimed in anger.

Brian then started to snicker a bit. ''I find it hard to believe that someone as scrawny as you could beat me up. Maybe next time, you'll think twice before stealing my wallet like that or anyone else's to be exact," he said, starting to sound a bit angry.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of Brian's shirt revealing to be Scott. ''What is wrong with you?'' He asked a bit agitated as he looked at Todd sitting on the ground.

''Oh come on he had it coming from stealing money from other people, which I'm pretty sure is illegal'' Brian pointed out as Scott started to pull the back of his shirt causing him to get dragged backwards with his shoes getting scratching the ground.

''Yeah,yeah, there is a such thing as self control.'' Scott pointed out seriously not looking in the mood to argue with him. '',and self-restraint you can't just attack people like that just because they got you angry'' He added in.

Brian looked a bit annoyed. _''Yeah and this is coming from the guy who got in a fight with that Foot ball player and was about to beat him up, but instead caused an explosion with his laser eyes by hitting the Propane.''_ He thought to himself while still getting dragged across the field.

''Yeah you better him away.'' Todd yelled out angry while he was still on the ground. '',Just make sure he knows his place, because if he ever tries something like that again to me I'll mangle him.'' He yelled a bit louder.

''Ah shut up already.'' Brian yelled back angrily to until Scott put his good hand on his mouth.

''Just stop talking.'' Scott demanded sounding even more irritated than he already while he let Brian go allowing to move on his own again.

Todd got up off the ground and started to dust himself off._''Rotten little brat, he should be lucky that there are still some witnesses here, because if they're weren't, he__ would __be a puddle right now,''_ Todd thought to himself with a frown.

He then noticed a black fly flying across his face. His long green tongue then stretched from out of his mouth, capturing the fly, then retreated back to his mouth. He chewed a little before jumping away to who knows where.

Back in the car, the bald man looked towards the field with a straight face. ''Things are under control...for now," he said to a dark-skinned women with long grey hair. "But we had better hurry; I've got a train to catch.''

* * *

In the train station the same bald man and white-haired woman stood waiting.

The gray-haired woman looked around the train station and saw a young blonde hair boy exiting the white and red-colored train, holding two bags in both of his hands. ''Kurt?'' She asked

''That's not Kurt,'' the bald man responded, looking to the far left of the train. ''This is." He looked directly at a tall figure wearing a black cloak and holding two long bags.

''And the other new recruit?" she asked him while looking down at the bald-headed man.

''If you're referring to Brian, then he made it here safe and sound and should already going to the X – Mansion,'' he responded quietly to her. The cloaked figure was walking towards them as he spoke.

* * *

Somewhere far away from Bayville, a day after that explosion happened at Bayville High, a muscular man wearing blue jeans, a brown jacket, and black gloves rode his red-colored motorcycle on a pathway. He removed his red helmet, revealing blue hair, as he stopped in front of a market.

In it, an old man, who wore glasses and had little grey hair left on his head, read a book with a green cover on it, until he head the bell on top of his door rang.

He looked up to see the motorcycler, was standing inside his market, taking off his black gloves.

The blue-haired man then walked towards some newspapers to see it had ''EXPLOSION AT HIGH SCHOOL'' as the cover. ''Hmm trouble at home," he mumbled to himself.

The old man looked towards him. ''You-you want that paper?'' he asked.

''That's why I'm holding it bub,'' the blue-haired man responded. He walked up to the counter. ''A bottle of water too,'' he said while opening the newspaper. ''Cold," he added.

The old man walked towards his the fridge, getting a cold bottle of water out. ''Warm weather we're having this time of year,'' he pointed out to the blue-haired man while walking back towards him.

The old man put down the bottle of water. The blue-haired man grabbed it. The old man was looking at the $20 on the counter until he heard a slicing noise. ''Huh?'' The man exclaimed, seeing the top of the glass bottle was cut clean through.

''AHH, recycle that will ya," the blue-haired man said, putting down the empty bottle of water on the counter. The old man looked at it in shock as the man left his market.

Far away from the market, on a stone ledge high up in a forest, a man with long, light brown hair, and claws let out a growl, showing his four front fangs.

-Back in the market not to long after the Blue haired man left-

The old man was looking at the empty glass bottle in confusion/shock. ''How did he do that guy do that?'' He asked while walking in front of the counter casting a shadow behind him. ''I've seen a lot of strange things in my days, but this one takes the cake.'' The old continued not noticing that someone or something in white was slowly coming from out of his shadow.

''Looks like I've just missed that clawed freak.'' A female voice exclaimed sounding a bit annoyed which caused the man to turn around in horror.

The man then turned around quickly to see a thin, tall teenage girl with long white hair, blue eyes that was as cold as ice and was wearing a long white skirt, shirt and sandles while she was playing with a Yin-Yang necklace symbol that was around her neck while she was coming out from his shadow that was still in front of him.

''Wh-Who are what are-'' The old man began in fear as his shadow suddenly went to the side of him as the girl fully made her way out of the shadow as she began to grin at him evilly.

''Your worst nightmare.'' She responded as an evil grin suddenly changed to a menacing expression. ''Bye.'' She exclaimed while moving towards him quickly

''AAAAHHHHH''' The man yelled out in terror.

* * *

Later, the same day, in a mansion surrounded with green hedges, Brian was in a room. It had a brown wooden floor, a large bed with crimson covers, a long scarlet rug, stereo speakers, a small drawer with a lamp on it, and a rather big mirror on a hazel stand. A long window was at the end.

Brian jumped on his bed excitedly while talking to someone on a black cell phone. ''Mom, I made it to the mansion safe and sound!'' he said, trying to sound calm as he jumped up and down on his bed.

''That's great sweety,'' his mom said from the phone, sounding happy for her son. But then her voice seemed a bit worried. ''But I heard there was an explosion at the school that you'll be attending in just two more days.''

Brain started to get a bit irritated with his mother for worrying about him so much, but didn't show it. ''Calm down mom, I'm perfectly safe, and I think I made a new friend already,'' he replied back through the phone, jumping off his bed. _''And a new enemy,''_ he thought

''That's great honey, I'll tell your dad about this. Now I have to got for photo shoot honey. Be nice to the other kids there. Bye!'' She exclaimed as she hung up the phone.

_''Well I'm going to miss Mom, and my dad, too, for sure.__''_ Brian thought to himself, a bit sad. However, he decided to keep a more peppy attitude, ''But this was my mom's idea, and I do want to have better control over my powers so I can use them for good,'' he said dramatically.

''Open up.'' A voice demanded sounding like it was coming a few rooms down from where Brian's room was. ''Who is making that noise? Is it Scott?'' He exclaimed while hearing familiar voice from outside of his room.


	3. Chapter 3 New Enemies

Three football players behind the stands the were ganging up on a smaller student named Todd, who was stealing people wallets. But, before they could do anything to him, Scott stepped in to help, but Duncan punched his glasses off, causing him to blow up a propane tank. Luckily, the only witness couldn't remember anything about it. This meant Brian could go the X - Mansion without worry. While he was in his room, he heard Scott yelling through the bathroom door.

* * *

In the end of a dark alley way a 16-year-old boy who had black spiky hair, red eyes, and is wearing black shorts, shoes and a short-sleeved shirt while having a Yin-Yang Symbol clenched in his right hand was at the end of it while holding a blue phone to his ear while having a conversation with some on the other end.

''OK, I've sent Yin on that mission to destroy this Logan guy or at least get him to fight, but I find it a waste. Why didn't you send me on that mission with her, you freak of nature? It's not like she's not going to win alone even if she does get this guy to fight her.'' the boy in black said with a big yawn, leaning on the bricks.

''I would be a bit more respectful of your elders if I were you since you know there's more then me then meets the eye, '' the woman on the other end of the phone suggested. , "Besides, I don't expect her to win. It's just an observation mission to test his strength I just needed her to get him to fight her, but if she does somehow manage to win, that should be fine too. Just one less X - Man member to worry about.''

'',but she did run into some trouble with the owner of some Market where Logan was just at, but luckily for her the old man passed before she could even lay a finger on him'' The women said with a slightly more calm voice. '',that the other reason why I didn't send you along with her, beause you would have probably have attacked that man for no apparent reason.''

Yang then started to get irritated. ''Yeah, yeah, I don't care now. Anyways, you said you had a completely different mission to send my on. Tell me what it is and stop wasting my time,'' he exclaimed in a slightly loud tone.

''Watch your mouth, you and I both know I have the power to tear you shreds and choose your ultimate demise, you disrespectful worm.'' The voice said sounding a bit annoyed.

Yang just smiled. ''Well I have to point out you're not allowed to hurt me or my sister, because of our special talents and usefulness. You know that'' He reminded her with a sarcastic tone. ''And you can't do anything to me at all since, I'm no where near you.;'

''Hmp, just because I'm not allowed to hurt you or your sister at the time being doesn't mean I can't.. well 'discipline' you or take you down when your usefulness has passed.'' the voice said, sounding even more annoyed then she was a few moments ago.

''Now anyway, this is mission of observation and information gathering, but unlike Yin, you're going to have someone coming with you for help. I expect you to be in my office before school starts so you can meet him.'' The women explained.

''Who do you think you are?'' Yang asked, sounding even more agitated until he noticed the phone has been hung up.

* * *

In a hallway that had a window at the end of it, a brown floor with a long red carpet covering most of it, a portrait of a tree against the wall, a fancy ceiling lamp, a small desk on the side of the wall that had a vase full of flowers, and a brown door on the same side where Scott was currently banging on it.

''Give it up Jean, it's hopeless,'' Scott said, knocking on the bathroom door with his left hand.

In the bathroom, Jean was brushing her long orange hair with a yellow hair brush, ''I'll be done in a second,'' Jean responded with a smile as she looked at the door beside her.

''Come on, we're going to be late,'' Scott called back to her through the door, sound a bit impatient.

Jean then used her powers to levitate a hand mirror with a yellow lining in front of her face, allowing her to brush the ends of her hair. ''Almost done,'' she called back as she stopped brushing and let the mirror down.

Scott then put one of his fingers on his sunglasses. ''Look you want me to blow this door-'' he began to say until Jean opened the door. "...down,'' he finished.

''So, are we going or what!'' Jean asked as she walked out of the bathroom, stroking Scott's chin as she passed him. He smiled as he began to follow her. That is, until he looked back to see Brian's bedroom door was completely opened, with no one inside.

* * *

Jean and Scott were both walking down the stairway. ''We're heading out, professor,'' Scott called out as they both got to the bottom of the stairway.

''Just a moment you two, come here,'' The professor asked with a calm expression. He was at the end of the hallway, sitting next to the cloaked kid and Brian.

Both Brian and Jean walked towards him before coming to an abrupt halt. ''This is Kurt Wagner, and I can guess you've already met Brian Steel here haven't you?'' The professor asked. Brian just let out a yawn. ''Kurt arrived here last night.''

''Hey, Kurt. This is Jean. I'm Scott," he said with a smile. Jean was waved her hand at him, also smiling. ''How you doing?'' he asked, holding his hand out. Kurt backed away from him

Brian looked up at Scott with a slight glare much to his confusion. ''What, why are staring at me?'' Scott asked while looking down at him.

''No reason, just a little bored that's all.'' He replied back while playing with his necklace. _''I was just wondering why you weren't as nice to me when we first met lover boy.''_ He was thinking with a bit of annoyed look.

''Kurt, you're among friends here," The professor said, softly placing his hand on Jean's wrist as she walked over towards him. Kurt hesitantly extended his arm out of his sleeve, revealing a blue hand with only three long fingers.

''Well, that's a bit of a stretch and really weir-'' Brian began to say, until he stopped himself. ''I mean unique and kind of cool, hahaha.'' He faked a laugh.

Kurt looked down at him for a moment. ''Um, thanks I guess.'' He replied

''Hm hmm, I was just telling Kurt and Brian how I set up this institution for gifted youngsters,'' the professor began. ''Youngsters whose gifts aren't always an asset, right Scott?'' he asked.

Scott looked a bit nervous to the question. ''Uhh, so you heard about that last night?'' he asked.

''Difficult not too. It was on all the news channels,'' the professor replied as Jean and Brian started to approach Kurt.

''Hey, it wasn't like it was all his fault. Three dense foot ball players were trying to beat up a not so innocent kid,'' Brian pointed out as he couldn't help but butt into the conversation._''But on the other hand, the most responsible thing to have done was get an adult,''_ he thought with a grin

''Thanks for sticking up for me,'' Scott replied, sounding a bit satisfied. ''I mean, I've got a bazooka behind each eye ball,'' he reminded everyone as he lightly grabbed his red sunglasses.

''That's what this institution is all about: control. That's what all of you are here to learn. That's why you're all here.'' The professor replied, making a fist for emphasis. ''Scott's eye emits a destructive optic blast beam from mere sight.,'' the professor explained as he turned his wheel chair towards Kurt.

Kurt then took his hood off, revealing he had blue fur, yellow eyes, and strange, pointed ears. ''Cool!'' he replied with a grin.

''And I'm guessing you have a special power that got you here. So what is it, Kurt?'' Brian asked, a bit excited, though still weirded out, as he looked up at Kurt's face._ ''And what the heck are you?'' _He was thinking to himself.

Kurt suddenly disappeared in a small puff of grey smoke. Everyone in the room looked a bit shocked as he suddenly reappeared behind them. They could now all see that he had a long tail. ''Maybe,'' Kurt replied with a grin.

''Wow,'' all three mutants kids exclaimed, sounding impressed.

''Some people get all the cool and flashy powers,'' Brian exclaimed out loud, sounding a bit agitated as he a started to walk out the room. ''I'm going out for some exercise; I'll be back soon,'' he said as he walked towards the exit.

''Are you sure that it's the best idea to go out walking by yourself?'' The professor asked, turning his wheelchair towards him. ''You still haven't had any training for your-'' he began to say, until the door slammed shut.

Scott looked at the door for a moment. ''I hope he doesn't get into trouble with anyone and brings a better attitude back,'' he said, arms crossed.

''Just be a little patient with him, Scott.'' Jean suggested with a straight look on her face. ''I'm sure he'll be fine.''

* * *

The blue-haired motorcycler was still on the road.

_''I can't believe I'm actually going back to that place,''_ he thought to himself with a serious expression while looking in front of the road while he steered his handle bars._"But it looks like they do need my help, more than ever now__-Huh?''_

The blue-haired man saw something, or someone, coming from out of a shadow on the street. A black, shadow-like substance was surrounding it, like a cocoon. It disappeared the second it fully surfaced, revealing the same teenage girl in white from the Market.

''Wow,'' The blue-haired man exclaimed, a bit surprised, as he swerved on his motorcycle before coming to a direct halt right before the teenage girl. _''Seems like I'm going to be delayed a little,'' _he thought to himself with an annoyed look as he got off his motorcycle.

''My dear Logan, it's an honor to finally meet you,'' the girl in white said politely, slightly bowing to him gracefully. ''Or should I call you Wolverine?'' She asked softly with soft gaze.

Logan then glared at her for a while. ''Well, aren't you polite, but enough with the pretenses, I can already guess that you're mutant, because of the entrance you gave me, and it's pretty obvious that you didn't just appear in front of me just to have a leisurely chat,'' he said, snarling a bit. The girl in front of him didn't seem to look afraid. ''So tell me what you want or get out of my way.''

''You're so quick to cut to the chase. Has no one taught you manners?'' she asked quietly. She looked around at her surroundings to see she was standing on a concrete road that was mostly covered with the shadows of trees. She also noticed that both were under the shadows.

''Stop playing games and out with it, who are you?'' Logan demanded, sounding a bit agitated. ''And what do you want with me?''

''Fine, fine. My name in Yin. I reside in Bayville,'' she explained with a grin, holding her Yin-Yang symbol in her left palm. ''And I've heard you're a strong fighter. Well, my employer has a few problems with that, so I have to destroy you. Sorry,'' Yin finished with a slight grin. Two black shadowy swords appeared in both her hands.

''I hope he takes my bluff, because I know there's no way I can take this guy down!'' She mumbled to herself trying to look as calm as she can

''Destroy me?'' Logan said, looking at the girl for a short while. "Easy, kid, I don't want to hurt ya,"

_''This isn't going according plan, I have to get this guy to fight me.''_ Yin was thinking to herself until she thought of something. ''Um, well I think you should be more worried about yourself then me, as I will give you a demonstration of my powers and show you I'm not one to be taken lightly just because of my outward appearance,'' Yin said quietly, trying to sound as calm as she can.

''You should already know that an opponent's power shouldn't be calculated by their façade,'' Yin exclaimed. She charged towards Logan, one of the shadow blades stretched out, but for some reason she looked nervous.

Logan then sighed. _"__It looks like I won't be leaving this place without a fight,''_ he thought to himself. Three long metal claws came out from the knuckles on each hand.

Right as Yin got close to Logan and looked like she was going to slash him with both swords, she suddenly disappeared, diving down into the ground.

''Huh?'' Logan exclaimed a bit confused at what he just saw._''She can dive down into the ground. This will be annoying."_ He crossed both of his six claws together.

Yin's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, ''Were you really going to use those claws to attack me?'' Her voice seemed to be coming from multiple direction. She giggled, ''Or are you just using to them to block my attacks and keep me at bay?''

''Well, it's not in my best interest for me to tear a teenage girl in pieces,'' Logan replied back, looking around the area cautiously.

''Your heart will be your undoing,'' Yin yelled as she suddenly came up from the ground a few feet away from Logan, shadow sword out aimed directly as his head. _''Let's see if you're as good as everyone thinks you are.''_ She was thinking.


End file.
